Sometimes you have to believe it to see it
by spottedhorse
Summary: A man was murdered in 1933 but that was not the end of his story. And what could that possibly have to do with Grissom and Catherine in 2007? Rated T just in case. Please comment. it helps to know someone is actually reading this.
1. The Grandfather

This is fiction that has inspiration from fact. The fact was changed to fit the story but the player was real, despite what some may say. I imposed him (and others) on some of my favorite fantasy world characters and created what I hope will be a unique story. The CSI characters aren't mine...well maybe in my fantasies. Kudos to those who created them and give them life so that we may all share them. That said...here goes:

-----------------------------

March 1962

Libby woke with a start. The not quite six year old stared into the darkness, confused. Where was she? As her eyes adjusted, her surroundings became more clear. Grandma's house...the spare room. Memory came back. She was staying with Grandma. Her older brother, Guy, had been in an accident at college and her parents had gone to see about him. Her other brother, Sammy, was staying with his friend Paul. Sammy had a job and needed to look after the house too while the folks were away. But she was too little and needed watching. So she was at Grandma's. That was okay. Grandma's was a good place to be. But right now, she was frightened. What if Guy was hurt bad? She loved her brothers, each adding a special happiness to her otherwise sad life. Her Dad was sick, very sick. And Mom worked all the time to make ends meet. There wasn't much joy around their house, but Guy and Sammy always seemed to find ways to make her happy.

She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Tears began to flow down her face and soak her pillow. All she could think of was Guy. She imagined horrible things...even that he was...dead. She understood dead, even at her young age. Her sister, Anna, had died last year when a car ran over her as she walked home from school. And of course, there were the stories of her grandfather; the one she never met. He had been murdered when her mother was a kid. But it always seemed real to Libby. Especially the way her grandmother looked whenever he was mentioned. Thirty years later she still cried. Mom had told Libby to quit asking so many questions about him; it hurt Gramndma too much. But she wanted to know about him because whenever anyone did talk about him, the aunts and uncles and other family, they always laughed. Laughter was a mystery to Libby and she wanted to learn more.

Slowly her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off, thinking of him.Sometime later, she saw the door open. There was a great light behind the door; she sensed it even before the door opened. As it swung wide, the room was illuminated with a soft glow from the direction of the door. As she watched the entrance a form appeared. He moved slowly toward her. At first she couldn't tell much about him but there was something familiar. As he came closer, one feature overpowered the illumination...the bright blue of his eyes. He moved closer and closer. She thought she should be afraid but she wasn't. Something about him gave her comfort. Finally he stood at the foot of the bed. "Don't be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. I'm here to tell you that your brother will be alright. I've been watching over you and I won't let anything else bad happen. At least until I have to leave." He looked across the hall at her grandmother's door. "One day I'll have to go but until then, nothing bad will happen." Then slowly he began to move away, back throught the door. The light left with him and the room grew dark as the door gently closed. Libby sat up in the bed. It must be a dream, she thought. But I'm awake. She laid back down and thought about her visitor until the light of dawn peeked through the window.

Later that morning, Libby heard the phone ring. Grandma talked briefly and then hung up. She stood quietly for a minute and then turned to Libby. "That was your mother. Guy will be fine. It was a bad accident but Guy will be out of the hospital tomorrow." What her grandmother didn't tell her but she found out later was that Guy had been the only one to survive. Five of his friends had died in the wreck that night.

----------------------------

October 1964

"Libby" called her mother. Libby was at Billy's house, next door. She ran home, sensing that her mother was upset.

"I'm here, Mom," she called out as she ran in the back door.

"Back here," yelled her mother.

Libby ran down the hall to her parent's room. Her daddy was sick again. He looked worse than usual. "Honey, I need your help. We need to get him to the car. Then I need you to ask Billy's mother if you can stay there for awile. Call Grandma and ask her to come stay with you tonight.Please, Honey, I need you to do exactly as I say."

Libby nodded that she understood and tried her best to help with Dad. He was very weak, she could tell. She watched Mom pull the car out of the drive as she sped off toward the hospital. Libby ran next door and followed her mother's instructions. Grandma was there within the hour and Libby went back home.

Later Mom called from the hospital. They were helping Dad but he had to stay for a few days. Mom would be home later. Grandma let Libby stay up a little later than usual but finally sent her off to bed. Libby was feeling better now that she knew Dad would be okay. She drifted off to sleep.

The house ws quiet. Libby sensed that Grandma had gone to bed. She listened but heard nothing. So what woke her up? Then she saw the light begin to grow. This time it was behind the closet door. Once again, it opened and he entered. His blue eyes once again dominated the room. She sat up but remained quiet. "Your father is alright for now. But Libby, I won't be able to help him much longer. I can't keep my promise. I'm sorry, little one. But you need to spend time with him...all that you can because he doesn't have much time left." He looked sadly at her and then again begin to withdraw, taking the light with him.

Three months later, he visited again on the night of her father's funeral. "Little one, I'm sorry but I couldn't protect you from this. He was very sick. Now he is free from the illness and the pain. Think of him like that. He loves you very much, you know. And he wants you to be happy."

Libby watched his face. "Grandfather?" But he was leaving again and taking the light away.

----------------------

July 1968

Libby was sitting on the front porch when the strange car pulled into the drive. She ran inside to her mother. "Mom, someone's coming up the drive."

Mom went to the door and was visibly shaken by what she saw. It was an official car from the Navy base. She recognized the men inside. One was Col. Harris, her late husband's squadron commander before illness had ended his career. The other was Chaplain Partin. Which of the boys was it, she wondered to herself.

She opened the door, unable to speak. The men entered and sat with her in the living room. Libby sat next to her Mom.

"Liz," began Col. Harris, "I wanted to come with Chap here because I remember the night Sammy was born. He's always been such a special young man. The report came into the base today that he's MIA. "

"MIA" whispered Liz.

""Yes," said the Chaplain. "He's missing but we believe he is alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes, his squad got caught behind the lines. If they can lay low until the line shifts, we may have him back soon."

"And if the lines don't shift? What then?"

"Then he could be taken prisoner..."

Liz digested the news as did Libby.

In the early morning hours, Libby was once again visited by her grandfather."Honey, he's safe. He's hiding with two of his friends. They aren't hurt but they have to be very careful. It will be awhile before there is news but he will be safe and home by Christmas."

That was the best Christmas the family had enjoyed in years. Sammy had returned to them the week after Thanksgiving, thinner but alive. Guy had finished his tour in October and was also home for ther holidays.

----------------

He appeared to Libby at various times over the next few years althought their lives seemed to have settled into a routine. Sometimes he came to remind her that he was watching. Sometimes he would tell het that he ws proud of the young woman she was becoming. And then he appeared the night before her wedding to wish her happiness. She was happy. Life as an adult seemed to be much smoother than her early years. Her first child was born in 1980. The second followed two and a half years later. He was born deaf. Libby cried for a week before her grandfather came. "Honey, I know you're sad. But he will be fine. Treat it like a handicap and you'll cripple him. Treat it as a fact of life and he'll overcome it. This is my last visit. I'll be going home tonight. The time has come. You'll be okay. You're a good mother and wife. And your life will be full. Just remember the lessons of your lifetime and the lives of those that came before you. We're proud of you, your Grandmother and I. Remember that. And when it's your time to go home, we'll be waiting." And he was gone.

Her phone rang at 6:30 the next morning. It was her mother. Grandma had slipped away during the night. The nurse had told Mom that Grandma talked of nothing but going home all afternnon. She was animated and happy. They had waited fifty years to be together again and now both were home.


	2. Present Reality

Okay, sorry GSR fans but this is MY AU and Sara doesn't get to keep Gil.

October 2007

Gil Grissom walked through the door to the Las Vegas Crime Lab to begin another shift. It had been a hard year. The malaise that hits everyone in his line of work eventually had set in; burnout. He had beat it back through a teaching Sabbatical at Williams College that seemed to renew his spirit, for now anyway. While away, he'd realised that as much as he liked having a special someone in his life, Sara wasn't 'the one.' She'd really been pissed and life had been miserable for eveyone after he'd dropped that bombshell. She'd transferred to the swing shift and the relief was felt immediatly. Not to mention that when he returned, things were a bit messy thanks to the presence of Mike Keppler. It didn't help that Keppler prompty got shot. Catherine had been a mess after that. Then there had been the minor detail of the Minature Killer. Thankfully they finally had wrapped that case. The summer had passed fairly quietly for Vegas and now they were looking forward to the Fall craziness that seemed to hit about this time every year. He was really beginning to doubt that he would last much longer in this job. But he didn't have time to think about that right now.

Judy handed him a stack; cases that had already been callled in. It would be a busy night. He passed through his office long enough to throw his bag down on his desk and then headed for the crew. They were waiting in the break room. He would miss them when he left; he was closer to these guys than he'd ever been to anyone. Somehow they had become his family.

"Warrick," he began,"B&E at the Dragon. Nick, take Greg with you, B&E and possible rape in Henderson. Cath, you're with me." They all took their slips and headed out.

"Gil," Catherine inquired. "What's our case?"

"Don't know, exactly." He was talking as they walked back down the hall to his office. "Brass asked for me and he also said their was blood spatter; that's you."

"Okay, I'll meet you in five?" He nodded and she turned back toward the locker room.

They arrived at the scene about twenty minutes later. Brass was waiting for them in front of the house. "About time you got here." He smirked.

"Hey, got here as fast as we could. What's the story?" It was Catherine who was matching his tone.

"Woman was beaten. Her grandson is missing. She's on a bus headed to Desert Palm. Kid's parents are on their way. Grissom, the father is deaf. Thought you might be able to help with the questions."

Grissom didn't like that he seemed to be everyone's first choice when their was a deaf person on a case. But he was here now so he let it ride. A car pulled in front of the house and two people got out. They appeared to be mid twenties; a couple. "The parents?" nodded Gil in their direction.

Brass walked toward them. The woman began speaking as Brass tried to explain. The man was trying to follow his wife as she frantically signed and was reading lips. But there was too much confusion and he was visibly frustrated. Grissom edged closer. The wife was becomming hysterical as she realized her son was missing."He's only two," she cried. The husband grabbed her hand and held her. He didn't know everything yet but he had understood that much. Brass was trying to tell them about the grandmother but she was too upset to understand. Gil began signing to the husband. He explained that the grandmother had been beaten and was on her way to the hospital. The child was missing. He was with the crime lab and they would go over the hosue for clues. But right now, Captain Brass has questions; could he answer them?

The husband nodded yes. Now that he was getting some information he was beginng to settle down. In turn, he was able to calm his wife. The situation was improving. Catherine was amazed as Grissom took control of the situation. He always seemed to be able to pull new rabbits out of his hat. Well, she'd leave the questioning to him. She had a scene to investigate.

As Brass listened to and watched the questions, he kept thinking there was something familiar about this young man. Brass just couldn't place it. It wasn't that he really thought he knew this guy, but he reminded the detective of someone else. Gil finished the questions and offered to have an officer drive them to the hospital. He promised that he would contact them as soon as they knew anything about their son, Charlie.

Catherine was making headway with the evidence collection. "Gil, somebody knew what they were after," she said as he entered the scene. "They got her jewelry and it looks like cash was in this envelope. They beat her, robbed, her and then snatched the boy."

"Brass says they are ready for a ransom call but he really doesn't expect one."

"So why take the baby?" Catherine just couldn't wrap her mind around it,

Don't knw, Catherine. But we're going to find him. Are you okay here? I want to get to the hospital and talk to the grandmother, if I can."

"Yeah, go. I'll see you back at the lab."


	3. Discombobulation

As Grissom drove to the hospital his mind returned to his earlier thoughts about the past year. Normally his thoughts would have been about the case but he found that more and more his mind wandered away from the destruction he witnessed daily and more to thoughts of himself and the people that surrounded him. Catherine had a bad year too. She'd been abducted, as had Lindsey. Then Sam had been shot right in front of her. Her relationship with Sam Braun had been complicated but the sight of him dying so violently had really shaken her. Gil knew that she had been somewhat confused a little hurt by his sudden departure to Williams also. They had been very close friends for years and usually consulted or at least confided in one another. But he had shared his plan with no one until he was leaving. While he was gone she had gotten involved with Keppler. Gil was never clear just how involved they were, but she was really shaken at his death too. Thinking back to that night, he was glad that he'd been there for her. Seems like he hadn't been there much for her the last year or so. And then the whole thing about Sara came out. Sara had really been angry...still was. The others treated him differently for awhile; he guessed they were angry and maybe a little disappointed in him. But they seemed back to normal. Even Brass had given him what for over Sara. But with Catherine it had been different. It still was. He wanted to talk to her about it but she always cut him off. She didn't seem mad at him, well not exactly. And he sensed disappointment. He had slept with a subordinate who was also years younger. Not exactly ethical and Catherine had given him an earful on that. But there was something else that bothered her about the thing with Sara. Gil just couldn't quite grasp it and she wasn't going to tell him. He sighed as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Hopefully he and Cath would get it straightened out soon. He missed the closeness of their friendship.

Grissom found his way to the vic's room. Her name was Libby Thomas. As he opened the door he saw her in the bed, seemingly asleep. Her son, Jared, and daughter-in-law, Karen, were in chairs nearby. Jared stood as Grissom eased his way in. "How is she?" he signed to Jared.

Jared seemed pleased to have someone with which he could communicate. "Resting. Doctor said she will be sore and bruised for awhile but no major injuries. She's mad as hell though about Ryan. Have you heard anything?"

The signing continued, "No, Capt. Brass has everyone looking. They are ready in case there is a ransom call but this doesn't seem like that kind of case.Is there anyone that you or your mother knows that might want to take Ryan?"

"No one that I can think of. She was babysitting so that Karen and I could actually have a night out.Who would take him and why?"

"I'd like to talk to your mother, if she's feeling okay. She may have seen something..."

Suddenly the older woman's eyes flew open and she was glaring at Grissom. "Where the hell have you been? You said you would look after us and you let this happen. You broke your promise once and now you've done it again!"

Grissom was stunned. He had no recollection of having ever met this woman and she seemed to know him...and think that he was suppossed to be taking care of her family. She appeared to be about his age but that was the only connection he could see between them. Jared looked equally shocked. "Mom, who are you talking to? This is Mr. Grissom from the crime lab. He's here to help us find Ryan."

Libby stared at the visitor a minute longer and then blinked her eyes. Her expression grew quizzical. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming and then I woke up." She blinked again and tried to bring his face into clearer focus. "No, my eyes aren't playing tricks on me...I'm sorry, Mr. Grissom, but you remind me of someone I knew from very long ago. The resemblance is remarkable."

Recovering his composure, Grissom edged toward her. "May I ask you a few questions? Anything you can tell us might help us find Ryan quicker."

She nodded affirmativly as she continued to study his face. Same intensly bright blue eyes, the dimple in the chin was not exactly the same but very close. Jared had a smaller version of it. So did Ryan for that matter. Her mother had told her that all the men in that family line had it. And there was something in his expression that was familiar too. Who are you, she thought.

He asked her if she'd seen her assailant, what could she remember about him, and then generally anything else that she could remember.

She had seen him but only had a fuzzy impression. He was Hispanic, she thought but wasn't positive. No, she didn't know him. There was no one with him. He was about Grissom's height, stocky but not fat. Dark hair and eyes with a goatee. Chubby fingers, she remembered and rough; like a construction worker or something. Wore blue jeans and a Viva Las Vegas t-shirt with sneakers...board shoes maybe. He came through the door and went straight for her. Ryan had been in bed in the other room so she didn't know why the man would bother with him. That's all she knew. "But Mr. Grissom, you will tell us whenever you find anything, won't you?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Of course, Mrs. Thomas.

"And Mr. Grissom, I really am sorry about earlier. But you do look almost exactly like someone that I haven't seen in years. But of course, it was ridiculous...he's been dead for a very long time."

"I'm sorry that I shocked you, Mrs. Thomas." He smiled to try to assure her that he wasn't offended.

"Shame that people like you weren't around back then..." she mused.

Grissom's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

"He was murdered...back in '33. Police suspected the mob but never had enough evidence to prove anything. You have so much more knowledge now."

Smiling at that observation, Grissom replied, "Yes we do and we are able to solve so many more crimes because of it."

Grissom said good bye and headed out. As he walked down the hall, it hit him. She said she knew the guy; but he had been murdered in 1933...long before she had even been born. He spent the drive back to the lab turning that puzzle in his head.

Catherine was already at the lab when he arrived. She was getting started on the evidence that had been collected. "There was blood spatter in the living room and I found some blood in the baby's room too," she told him. Grissom didn't like that news. "Also, I was able to lift a few prints," she continued. Was the vic able to help any?"

""She gave me a general description and I passed it along to Brass. It isn't much but maybe it will help. She did confirm that Ryan, the kid, was asleep in the bedroom when the attack happened. She has no idea why the perp would go after the kid."

"Well, shift is almost over. It will take awhile longer for the blood work to come back. Think I'll get to work on the prints."

Gil headed to his office. He really didn't have any evidence to work with and was confident Catherine would do a thorough job with what she had collected. He did have a stack of files on his desk that needed his attention. He sighed heavily as he sat at his desk. Libby Thomas' puzzle was still stuck in his head.

Two hours later he headed for the coffee pot and decided to check on Catherine. She was asleep at the computer. He glanced at the screen to confirm his suspicion. She was running the prints through the databases to find a match. So far nothing had hit. "Cath, you're exhausted. Go home and get some sleep. I'll find somebody to babysit your search."

"What? No, I want to finish this before I leave," she said grogily.

"Coffee then?"

"Sure," she smiled at him. It was the most sincere smile she'd given him in months.

He was back quickly with a mug for each of them. Handing over hers, he sat in a chair next to her. Quietly they sat, watching the screen scroll possible matches.After a few minutes he looked away from the computer and settled his gaze on her. She really is so beautiful , he thought to himself. Some women hit their forties and thier beauty begins to fade, but not her. She seems to improve. Hers is a classic kind of beauty, whatever that is. And places where she used to be skinny have taken on some rather pleasant curves...especially her tush. Gil had always enjoyed admiring her tush and still did. His study of her was digenerating rapidly he realized. No longer was his survey scientific or even artistic. His carnal insticts were coming to the surface. He had fought those all the time when they had first met and they resurfaced from time to time. Tonight was one of those times. He felt his face flush but he couldn't seem to help where his mind was going.As he eyed the curve of her breasts and then travelled down to her tummy and ass, he was struggling with a strong impulse. The old telephone ad 'reach out and touch' was playing in his mind. His hands seemed to want to follow the thought. Abruptly he stood up and moved across the room.

Catherine had tried to ignore his scrutiny. It had been difficult. The heat rising in him was palpable. And when he stood up it became apparent where his thoughts had been. She liked having that effect on men, especially this one. It used to happen more often but the last few years, well things had changed. She wasn't sure what had happened to change them...well, Sara probably but that wasn't all of it.

"Catherine?' His voice from across the room startled her and she jumped. He was back, beside her in an instant. "Are you okay? Maybe you really should..."

"No Gil," she interrupted him. "I'm fine. I was just lost in some thoughts and you caught me off guard. What did you want to ask?"

"I just..." he was suddenly very unsure what he wanted to say exactly. He had just wanted to connect with her. "I miss...us." He let it hang out there and watched for her reaction.

She sat very still, not sure what he meant. "Us, Gil? When was there ever an 'US'?"

"I mean, well...we've been such good friends for so long. And I know you are really disappointed with me about Sara and all. And I wasn't really paying attention even before Sara and let us drift and I miss you...miss what we had."

She exhaled. "We'll always be friends Gil. I am...was ...disappointed that you had crossed the line with dating from work but, well, I've given you all sorts of reasons to be disappointed with me and you've always stood by me anyway. I can't think of a better defination of friend than that."

He regarded her intently. She was saying what he wanted to hear but it still wasn't quite right. What is it you really want from her, he asked himself. She's saying you're still friends. She's even saying that you are a good friend to her too. So what?

"What?" She snapped.

He had the pouty look. He knew he had the pouty look and he wanted to make it go away. But it was how he felt; like a little kid that got everything for Christmas and somehow wanted more. But what more could he...? "It just doesn't feel the same, Cath. I wish things would be the same between us."

" Gil," she was getting frustrated with him now. "Things never stay the same. They change. Even if you hadn't...with Sara, well something else would have changed. Things just can't stay the same all the time. I know you like order and don't like change but it is a fact of life."

He knew she was right. And their realtionship had undergone changes over the years. But it had always seemed to change for the better; evolved into something very special. And now...it seemed like it was all falling apart.

"It's just...I know you're right; that change happens. But I miss you . And I...need you."

Astonishment bathed her face. And something else. He saw it. What is the something else? It was there and then she hid it. What can it be and why is she hiding it?

"Gil, I miss you too and if you need me, I'm here for you. You know that. At least, I hope you do by now."

There it was again. It was unmistakable It was replacing all other expression in her eyes. Like a magnet it was pulling him, demanding that he respond. But how ...what is it? And then the thunderbolt hit him. It seared throught him sending shockwaves into every nerve he posessed. That was IT ! She's in love with me, he thought. She loves me. His mouth fell open. Then he closed it. No, can't be...not possible. His mind was racing. But as he watched her he realized it was true. Sadly another thought wormed its way into his conscience. You've seen that look before; so many times before. How did you miss its meaning? Because you fool, you never believed anyone like her would look twice at a guy like you. And admit it, you'd have been scared shitless if you had believed it. Swallowing hard, he wondered what he should say or do. Thankfully he was saved; the computer got a hit.


	4. Revelations Through Reminisces

Catherine checked the information from the print match. "Jaime Jurado; 36; convicted 2001 for indecency with a child. Oh, my god, Gil" Catherine was shaken.

"Is there an address?"

"458 19th apt.5"

"I'll call Brass." Grissom was opening his phone.

Five minutes later the three of them converged on the address with two uniforms for back up. Brass knocked but there was no answer. The uniforms burst through the door. The place was empty. As the CSIs searched, they found no evidence that the child had been brought there.

"Damn," exclaimed Brass. "I really hoped we'd get lucky. Look, I'm going to hang around, poke around with the neighbors and ask a few questions. See if we can get a lead on this guy. You two look beat. Why don't you get some sleep."

Cahterine looked at the detective. "You're not exactly looking fresh yourself, Jim. When do you get to get some sleep?"

"When the case is closed," he sighed.

"Yeah...I know." She patted his arm as she followed Grissom out.

The day shift was in full swing back at the lab. Catherine went to check on the results from her blood samples. Most of it matched the victim but the blood from the bedroom matched the suspect. Thankfully there was nothing to indicate that the little boy had been hurt; not yet anyway.

Grissom had said he was going to tackle more files on his desk and wait for Brass to call. But when she walked into his office, she found him asleep on his couch. She stood there, watching him. He looked so tired. Cath was concerned for him. He'd been having more and more migraines over the past couple of years and he seemed to age overnight. She thought back a few years to Lindsey's birthday; the one Lindsey insisted that she didn't want. Everyone was making a fuss about getting something for her party and Gil had come in the break room all excited. He had a chemistry set that he planned to give her and was acting pretty childish himself. That was one of the things she had loved about most in the beginning; his childlike view of the world. She had marveled at how a man could be up to his eyeballs in death and destruction and have such an innocence about him. The last few years had killed that in him, though. Too many really sick cases had finally taken their toll and he'd lost that outlook. She remembered how excited he got over his experiments and smiled as she remembered him one day in the lab, his tongue sticking out in absolute glee because he'd proven his point. Then for some reason things began to go dark for him. What had changed? she wondered. Why had he decided to finally grow up? Maybe he hadn't meant too. She knew some of her stuff had weighed heavily on him. And then having to tell Jim that he'd shot Bell. She'd seen how Gil hurt for his friend. Ecklie and all his constant pushing hadn't helped either. And then Jim got shot and Gil had that responsibility. Greg got beaten and that had really gotten to Gil, more than he let on. But she saw it. And of course, Sara had been in the mix somewhere. Her life was filled with darkness and Gil would have taken on some of that in an effort to lighten her load. He had gone from man-child to Atlas carrying the world in a just a few years and it was showing. His hair was greying rapidly. Lines were forming under his eyes and they almost always looked tired; lifeless. Where were those two bright blue sparklers that had always reflected his vitality? They only put in occassional appearances these days.

Catherine had loved this man almost since she first met him. He had always treated her with consideration and respect, except of course when he was chiding her for her latest screw up. But he always believed in her even when she doubted herself. And she understood that when he was disappointed it was because he believed she was a better person than she felt like. Why had he chosen Sara? Why had he never looked at her in that way? Maybe things had become too familiar over the years. It probably just never occurred to him, she thought. We were friends and in his mind that was good enough. Why change anything? She thought of their earlier conversation. How typical of him to think that after everything that had happened they could go back to where they had been before. She wasn't angry. That was the old Grissom's way of thinking. In a way, it felt good that there was some of that quality still in him. But she just couldn't go back; not knowing that he'd turned to Sara when she had ached for him for so long and held back because she didn't think his integrity would allow a relationship between them. They were co -workers, after all. So she held back and Sara didn't. And Sara got him, at least for awhile. It sickened her to think of Sara with him. But wait, he had to have been the one to break it off. Sara was too pissed to be the one who ended it. And he wasn't pissed at all; in fact, he'd done a pretty good job of duck and run whenever Sara was around.

Somewhere in his sleep drugged mind, Grissom was aware that he was being watched. Did he really want to wake up? Slowly he came out of his sleep but kept his eyes closed, trying to decide if he wanted to talk to anyone or not. Depends on who it is, he thought. Finally he opened his eyes. She was there. And so was 'the look.' She loves me, he smiled within. Why does that make you want to smile? You're an idiot Gil Grissom. She loves you; seems like she has for awhile. And you're such an idiot you didn't see it. Couldn't see it because you wouldn't believe it. But you're finally getting smart, maybe. But now what? What do you do? What can you say? His eyes were locked onto hers and he wouldn't let go.

She was frightened. He'd caught her. The way he was looking at her; it was like he was reading her mind. He knew what she was thinking. But what was he thinking? Why was he looking at her like that; like he was seeing her, really seeing her for the first time.

He swallowed. Say something, stupid. But what? You open your mouth and you'll screw it up; you know you will. So DO something then. He sat up. And then he smiled at her. Okay stupid, now what. Is that your whole bag of tricks?

She read the fear that was creeping into his expression. Oh no, she thought. He saw through me and he knows how I feel and it scared him. Say something. "I got the lab work back on the blood samples..." She went on to describe her findings and then left as fast as she could. Gil deflated instantly.

He called the hospital to check on Mrs. Thomas. She had been released and had gone home. He decided to go talk with them and try to tell the family that they were making some progress with the investigation.

When he arrived at the house, Karen let him in. She led him to the den, where Mrs. Thomas was resting in a chair. Jared sat across the room. Gil began to sign as he talked. "I really don't have much news. But we did find some prints in your house that match a Jaime Jurado. The police are looking for him now."

The Thomas's had looked expectant but now their faces fell. Karen ran off towards the back of the house and Jared followed her. "Have a seat, Mr. Grissom," Libby Thomas invited. He sat on the sofa, close to her chair. "Seeing you at the hospital brought back some old memories. I probably sound like an old lady, but today I feel like one." He noticed a picture album in her lap. Her hands were folded over it. "I want to show you why I reacted to you the way I did." She leaved through the book to a page with an old photo of a couple. She slid the book over to him so that he could see. The face of the man jumped out at him; it was his own. He looked up at her, his eyes questioning.

"My grandparents. My mother's mother and father. He was killed when she ws a child. It was a mob hit. He had been a police detective in Chicago. Put two of them away and shot another. He resigned and moved the family away, but they found him. He owned a little shop in east Tennesse. They walked right in and shot him. And the police couldn't put them away. My grandmother never got over it. She was beautiful. They were a good looking couple, don't you think?"

He looked back at the photo and he noticed the woman. His eyes widened. It could be Catherine in that picture. His stomach began to churn and confusion swept through him.

Libby continued the story. "They had met back in Chicago. She worked for an office around the corner form the police station and they ate lunch at the same place everyday. They began to eat together and slowly romance bloomed. She'd been in a bad marraige and really didn't want to be involved with him, but the family always said that he was too charming to resist. And he eventually won her over. Then she decided to go to New York to visit her sister and he was being sent to Washington; something to do with the FBI but I never knew what. Anyway, they spent most of the trip on the same train. They had to change trains in some little town in Ohio and had an overnight layover. There was only one room at the inn, so to speak, so he walked her down to the Justice of the Peace and married her. Then they could share the room. Next day she went to New York and he went to DC. They met back in Chicago, set up housekeeping and lived a wonderful life until he was killed. My mother told me that even as a young child she could tell that they were different than other couples; there was a love between them that could overcome any adversity."

Gil listened to the story as he stared at the picture.He didn't quite know what to think about it. "At the hospital, you said you'd seen him. But if he died in 1933..."

She laughed. "I wasn't born yet... Life was rough when I was a kid. My father had contracted some wierd disease in the Pacific during WWII. He died when I was 8. Other things happened too. Things that could have been disasters but ended happily." She pointed at the picture,"He made sure that we were taken care of. He appeared to me the first time when I was five or six. He was reassuring and promised to look out for us. He came when my father died and told me he was sorry he hadn't been able to help my dad. Whenever there was a crisis in my life, he appeared and helped me through it. Then Jared was born, deaf. That was the last time I saw my grandfather. He told me that if I treated deafness like a handicap, it would cripple Jared. If I treated it as a fact of life, he would overcome it. I tried to always remember that. Anyway, he also told me that he was going home. Sometime during that night my grandmother passed away. She had talked of nothing all day but going home. After fifty years of him waiting for her, they finally went home together." She watched him absorb her story...her grandfather's story. "So you see, Mr. Grissom, it was quite a shock when I saw you. Yours eyes are like his, so blue. And you have a dimple in your chin like he did. And there's even something in your expression that reminded me of him. I don't begin to understand why you are sitting here, looking like him. But this is a crisis in my life and here you are trying to help. It's as if he sent you to us."

Grissom blinked. This was way beyond his scientific mind. He looked back at the picture. She looked so much like Catherine. Was there something...is this a sign or something, he wondered. No, he didn't believe in such things. But he had never believed that Catherine could ever love him either and now he was certain that she did. Did all of this mean he and Catherine were suppossed to be together? No, there had to be some scientific explanation. He just couldn't think of one right now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grissom. My story seems to be upsetting you."

"No, I think it's an interesting story. It's just that.."

The doorbell rang. "Please, would you get that for me?"

Grissom walked to the door and opened it. Brass was standing there and Catherine was just behind him, holding little Ryan Thomas. Smiling Brass spoke, "We have a little surprise."

The family reunion was a joyous one. The two CSIs and Brass prepared to leave when Libby really looked at Catherine for the first time. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. Her eyes went immediatley to the forgotten photo book on the sofa. The trio looked at her, surprised. Libby grabbed the book and looked from the picture to Catherine and back to the picture. Gil knew what she was thinking. Catherine edged closer to her and she held up the picture for Catherine to see. Her mouth gaped open. That got Brass's attention and he peeked over Catherine's shoulder. "Wow." He looked from the picture to Gil and then over to Jared. No wonder the kid looked familiar. He's a younger version of the man in the photo.

Catherine rode back to the lab with Gil. Brass was headed home. Half way there, Gil pulled the truck over. He turned to Catherine, not really knowing what to say. She looked at him, wondering why they had stopped. His blue eyes met hers and he wanted to say so much. But words were failing him. So he leaned over and kissed her. Everything that he wanted to say was in his kiss and he hoped she would understand. She met his kiss with her own pent up emotions. Slowly, reluctantly he pulled away. "Catherine, Libby Thomas told me the story of the couple in the photo. And I think this is the part where we go find a Justice of the Peace." She reached over and turned on the ignition. "Gil, there's no going back to the way things were." He smiled, an old Gil Grissom smile with the tongue sticking out, as they drove away.

-----------

I hope you enjoyed my little tale. It has been churning in my head for days. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
